


Rainy October

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Holding Hands, could be canon verse??, dream eaters as pets, i have been informed that the romantic feelings are noticeable so yeah sora and riku are in love, there are some romantic feelings implied but i don't think they're very noticeable, was supposed to be a halloween fic is now a "rainy october day" fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: They're enjoying a quiet, rainy October day when Roxas knocks on their door.





	Rainy October

**Author's Note:**

> sora and riku have a meow wow and a komory bat  
meow wow - bumpis  
komory bat - kiwi

October just started, and they spend their time in perpetual rain showers. Grey clouds hog the sun to themselves, alternating between gentle drops and thunderous storms. Rubber boots and raincoats have become their standard wear whenever one of them does leave the house. Sora's never taken well to being cooped up, so his never get a chance to dry. Buying groceries, walking their dog, playing in puddles – there are no excuses he won't take to get out of the house. Sometimes Riku comes with him and they go back to playing childish games, like puddle jumping, but most of the times Riku is happy to stay at home with a warm cup of tea. The rain will pass, and so will this cozy time. He wants to get the most out of lounging around now, when he can watch Sora rolling around in the mud with Bumpis in the little garden behind their house.

He lets their friends visit them instead of being the one to visit, and it's amazing how often they show up. Even though they never stop complaining about getting wet and teasing him for how lazy he's become. He laughs along and doesn't tell them that, somehow, he has taken a liking to playing host for them, being the one in charge of making tea and finding out what snacks they like.

Today, Sora joined him in staying inside. Sora's sitting on the couch, Riku pressed against his side with his legs over Sora's, wrapped in a quilt. Two mugs of hot chocolate wait for them on a small table, but they haven't touched them yet, too comfortable to move and too enraptured in the video game Sora is playing. During the small breaks between story bits, they bounce ideas off each other about what to have for lunch. They have time. These days, they have a lot of it.

It's sometime then that the doorbell rings, and Kiwi comes flying in, chirping excitedly. He shares a quick glance with Sora, who just shrugs, just as confused. They didn't invite anyone today, and usually their friends announce themselves ahead of time if they're coming over.

"I'll go get it," Sora says, already wiggling out from underneath Riku's legs.

Bumpis is at his side in an instant, wagging his tail and whimpering while he follows him to the door. Riku settles more comfortably on the couch now that Sora isn't there to support him. He hugs Kiwi to his chest and waits.

Sora's laughter comes from the hallway and a moment later he calls, "Riku, Treasure, can you get a towel?"

With a groan he disentangles himself from the quilt and stumbles over to the closet. He kisses Kiwi's head before he lets her go and grabs their last towel, then follows the sound of Sora's snickers.

He's not quite sure what he expected, but it's not the sight of Roxas absolutely dripping wet. While he surveys his sorry state, he can't quite keep the smirk off his face. The sheer amount of water managed to flatten his blond hair to his head, no spikes to be seen. His clothes hang heavily from his body, and there's already a small puddle where he's standing.

"I'm not sure one towel will be enough," Sora muses.

Riku shrugs. "It's the only one we have left."

"Suddenly I'm quite certain it'll be enough. I'll go get you some dry clothes, Rox," he says and leaves, Bumpis trailing after him and leaving little wet paw prints as he goes.

Roxas shakes himself (not for the first time, it seems), sending little drops of water flying everywhere. Riku puts the towel on the heater next to their door.

"Want some help?" He asks when Roxas just continues to glower and look sorry for himself.

"Best of days to you, too, Riku," he says dryly, looking up at him. Then, a smile spreads on his face. "Do I look like I need it?"

"I'm just offering. Wet clothes are a pain to get off." As he has come to know intimately over the last days.

Roxas wrinkles his nose and tugs at his sleeve. "That's true."

He takes off his jacket, which Riku hangs on a hook over the heater to dry. With some help he peels off his shirt and chucks it at Riku. He continues to throw his clothes at Riku, who catches them easily. When he's down to just his shorts, Riku briefly lifts the pile in his arms and says, "I'll go put these away." By which he means he'll throw them on the wet pile already in the laundry bag from when Sora took Bumpis and Kiwi on a walk this morning.

When he comes back, Roxas immediately throws his shorts and the now-wet towel at him, looking disappointed when Riku catches those, too. At least Roxas is mostly dressed now, with Sora wrestling him in a shirt. The rest of his wet clothes join the pile.

They reconvene in the living room, Sora and Roxas huddled together on the floor in front of the couch. Roxas is holding a cup of the lukewarm chocolate in one hand, the other one busy with petting Bumpis, who has claimed his lap.

Riku sits down in front of them to complete the triangle. Sora immediately reaches out to take his hand and Roxas, not to be outdone, grabs his other one. He has no idea why they like holding his hand, but he lets them.

"So, Rox, what's up?" Sora asks as he gives into the urge to kiss Bumpis' forehead. "What made you brave the rain and come all the way out here?"

Roxas smiles and also gives Bumpis a kiss. For some weird reason, Riku feels left out. With quiet chirps, Kiwi lands on his shoulder and rubs her head against his cheek. It distracts him from the weird thought and he tries to subtly nuzzle her back.

"It's Halloween soon, right?" Roxas says.

Sora nods enthusiastically. "Yup! At the end of this month."

"Everyone's really excited for it. Hayner, Pence, Olette... you, by the looks of it."

Sora leans forward like he's about to reveal a big secret. "I fucking love Halloween."

It's true. Ever since Riku spoiled Christmas for him by claiming Santa isn't real – he's had to come to terms with the fact that it really was just a claim – Halloween was elevated to almost rival the winter holiday time. Dressing up and going trick or treating, playing pranks, dumb courage tests and horror movies – there's little Sora doesn't enjoy.

"Perfect. See, I have no fucking clue what it's about. And I figured, if anyone does, it's you. I know you were like...." he trails off and flaps his arms.

"A vampire," Sora supplies.

"Yeah, that. So, think you can help me?"

A grin spreads on Sora's face and he snickers. "I have the perfect idea."

Judging by the tone of his voice, Riku will find this idea to be far from perfect. Sora jumps up and spreads his arms.

"Let's go to Halloween Town!!"

"Right now?" Riku asks sceptically, fearing the worst.

"Yeah!" He now stands arms akimbo, looking down at them expectantly. At their blank stares, he adds: "It's literally called Halloween Town, where else would you learn more?"

"You have a point," Roxas says after a couple more seconds of drawing a complete blank.

Riku sighs. "Have fun, you two."

Sora cocks his head, but surprisingly Roxas beats him to the punch. "You're coming with."

Since when was Roxas adamant about his presence? His gaze falls to their linked hands. Maybe since the day Roxas started holding his hand.

"Oh, am I?" He asks.

"Of course!" Sora chirps. Kiwi chirps back at him in response, leaving her place on Riku's shoulder and settling on his head instead.

"Thanks, I'll pass."

"What, you scared?" Roxas says.

"No," Riku says, like a liar. Because there is no way he will admit to them that the thought of leaving right now makes his stomach turn. He's only been in Halloween Town once, not even the real one, and it was enough. He could deal with the horrors that had tangible form, not this. "Someone has to take care of these two."

Sora squats back down to hold his hand and be at his eye level.

"By 'these two' you mean us, right?" He says it so gently Riku fears he's seen through.

"I think you do," Roxas says. "C'mon, don't you want to know what you'll look like?"

He sighs and fishes Roxas' mug from his fingers to go put it away. "Not really."

He's quite comfortable to be in _this_ body.

"Fine. Don't you want to see how Sora looks?"

Riku stops half-way to the kitchen, his back turned to them. He knows how Sora looks in Halloween Town, hasn't seen him himself, but Sora's told him and drew him pictures. He knows, and yet, he does want to see him in person. He gropes for words.

Sora saves him from responding by picking up on the bait Roxas laid out. "I look very striking!"

Riku doesn't dare turn around to look at Sora and whatever pose he may be striking.

"You do," he says before his brain can stop him. Red, hot embarrassment freezes him in place. Those aren't the words he was looking for.

Someone tugs at the hem of his shirt. Reluctantly, aware of the blush colouring his cheeks, he turns. Sora lets go of his shirt and smiles at him. Roxas, who looked like he was also about to reach out to him, drops himself on the couch.

"You don't have to come with, we'd just like to have you around." Sora says.

His mind tells him no, but looking at them now, his heart doesn't care. His mind has been wrong about a lot of things, and those words warm him so much gentler than the embarrassment. He agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something! i have notes for more so maybe i'll get to the actual Halloween part  
[(my twitter)](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot) [(my curiouscat)](https://curiouscat.me/Lanzelilot)


End file.
